Sonja: The lost one
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: The child of Lucien returns to this realm to meet her father for the first tim but is caught up in the very war that threatens his life. Mila has guarded the young one for centuries wihtout Lucien's knowledge, her love for him an eternal secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Underworld series. **

* * *

**The child of Lucian and Sonja is alive, existing in secret as her father fights against her murdering grandfather. None know of her existence except for the women in the coven who had rescued the child from certain death in he mother's womb at sunrise. **

_**Neary 1000 years ago**_

_**Sonja sat in the small cell, Lucien's sad eyes stayed on hers. The dark , dank room enclosed around them, the air a stale odor of death. The other slaves bowed their heads, acknowledging the certain death of their master and his mate. The night had grown impatient when a guard came to fetch Sonja from her cage. Her blue eyes searched his in uncertainty, a tinge of fear in them.**_

_**The guard whispered to her. "Do not fear, my lady. Someone wants to help you and your baby." She had no idea who had the guts to defy her father in this regard. Sonja walked slowly behind the guard as to not arise the suspicions of the others as they passed in the hallway. The thick wooden door creaked as it opened to the small room reserved mostly for torture. **_

_**A cloaked form arose from a small chair in the middle fo the room. A female hand extended, beckoning the woman forward. "Who are you?" Even in her submissive rank, Sonja still held an air of regal attitude, her head held high, eyes demanding answers.**_

_**Mila pulled back her hood, revealing the stark grey eyes that swirled with power, her dark ebony hair falling in waves down to her waist. The female vampire was taken aback by the sense of overwhelming power flooding the room. "What are you?" She could sense her fear, not at all surprised by it since the woman did show an immense intelligence. **_

"_**My name is Mila and I am a Fae. My people exist in another realm of reality, closely watching everything your kind does. We are permitted to enter here on certain occasions. Your plight caught my soul, hurting me to the very core. Lucien is a good man regardless of what your father says of his people." In truth Mila had fallen for him as well, admiring his strength and courage in such a place of suffering. "I am not suppose to interfere in some things but in this I can." She held a hand over Sonja's abdomen. "A child is pure innocence no matter whose blood flows through his or her body. I can save your child but it will be dangerous and the likelihood will be that she will not see her father for a very long time."**_

_**Sonja gazed at her with disbelieving eyes, not wanting to raise hopes that would eventually be dashed. "I have heard nothing of your kind. How do I know you will not betray me as others have?"**_

_**The question was well warranted considering what had happened to her. Viktor's betrayal must have hurt her done to her very soul. The woman was a caring sort, one that had loved her father all her life even with his faults. "Fae do not reveal themselves lightly. Humans have taken to trying to capture us in hopes of being granted wishes which we do not do. We are children of the earth, ones who believe that it takes more power to create rather than to destroy. We made a pact with a band of mortals centuries ago so that Fae and human could live without killing each other. My father is our kind so I do know something of what your life was like. I fell in love with a male from this world but was never fated to be with him but I can save something of his while I am here."**_

_**Sonja's eyes teared up as she realized the male she spoke of was Lucien. The creature had defied her own blood to come save what her and her love had created. Those soft grey eyes held such a compassion that she knew deep down the child would be safe because of her. "What can you do?"**_

_**Mila sat back down, gesturing for her to do the same. "Female Fae are able to work magic in this realm in regards to conception. I may be able to transfer that child to me, aloowing it to grow and be born into this world. I will return to my home after it is done, guarding her with my life. You can trust in that. It is a girl by the way. She will be very strong and stubborn like her mother and very brave and kind hearted like her father." Her tears flowed for Lucien, feeling his sadness through the walls of their prison. "The guard here is one of my people, a mortal turned vampire at my command in order to better see to affairs in this realm. He summoned me when he heard of your impending execution."**_

_**Denar bowed to Sonja and Mila his head never raising from the floor in respect. "He will aid us in the ritual. I assure you he is trustworthy and will watch over us until it is done." **_

_**Sonja nodded, her mind made up. If this was the only way to save what was left of their souls, so be it. **_

* * *

_**Denar escorted her back to the dank cell, Lucien's eyes bearing into hers, wondering what had her gone for so long. She seemed strangely at peace regarding what was coming. "Where were you? Did they harm you?" She glanced up at him as if she now carried a secret hope. "No. If anything they saved me." Lucien felt confused at her words, not sure what she meant by them. **_

_**In the darkness Mila stood, her eyes still bore tears for the lycan and his mate. She silently covered her lower stomach and vow on her soul that this child would live happily in her world until the time came that she wanted to know her father.**_

**That time has come, nearly eight hundred years after her mother's death. Mila had named her Sonja for her mother's memory. The child had grown to be a woman of great power, a siffon of magic reaching her in the womb of the Fae who had saved her life.**

**Mikel, Mila's father, had taken to the child as if she were one of his own. Mila had never kept any secrets from her, letting her know when she wanted Mila would step her through the Fade and take her to Lucien.**

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to bbbb2222, who has been begging me to add to it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Mila stared out the window of their apartment building. For a month now, she and Sonja had been acclimating to the mortal world. The now grown woman had been raised in a realm of magic and needed some time to get used to the human world. Sonja took in the realm as expected, in hopeless wonder, constantly asking questions. The fae had spent her time observing Lucien from an orb, one of the many methods they used in her world to spy on humans. Lucien was looking for something, a male human named Michael. It pained her to see the stress he was under. He had done so much trying to save his dying species.**

**In the background, she could hear Sonja enter the apartment. Mila had sent her to get some groceries for them. "I'm home, Máthair." (AN: Gaelic word for mother). Mila smiled, welcoming her little one home. "You seem to be adapting to this world very well. You have instincts just like your father, a born survivor." The woman sighed, placing the bags on the table. Unlike vampires or lycans, Sonja was able to eat human food. Her time in Mila's womb had made her drastically different than the two species. She did need to feed every now and again but not nearly as much as any of the other two species.**

**"When can I meet him, Máthair?" Sonja was impatient to meet the father she had heard so much about over the centuries. Mila began to save the food, not showing much of a reaction. "Tonight, Sonja. We will go to him tonight." The thought of seeing him again made Mila slightly nervous. After all this time, the feelings were still there and she was a stranger to him. How would she explain her presence?**

* * *

**The dark, wet tunnels of the sewer scared Sonja, who was used to a world of light. A comforting hand gripped her shoulder. "It is alright, my child. Lucien must hide in order to keep his enemies at bay. Nothing will happen to you here." They walked in silence, the footsteps echoing throughout the tunnel. In the shadows, Mila heard a growling. Her eyes flashed. "If you be so kind as to show us to Lucien, I have news to bring to him of Sonja." There was a slight vibration in her voice, which is called Siren's call by mortals. Fae used this tool to manipulate someone's mind into doing what they ask.**

**The lycan came out of its hiding place and beckoned for them to follow. Sonja was still a little afraid of her father's reaction to intruders in his hiding grounds. They followed the lycan through countless tunnels, eventually coming to one nearly twelve miles from where they initially started their walk. Mila heard someone strike the lycan that had led them there. "You lead intruders straight to our lair? Are you daft?" She grimaced. Lucien had become more violent with time, a result of the escalating numbers of death dealers hunting down their kind. "Please, Lucien. He was not in control of himself."**

**Lucien's eyes locked on the source of that voice. She was lovely, elegant and regal in her stature, like his Sonja had once been. Her eyes were almost ethereal, a swirling grey that he never seen on any creature before. He hid his fascination with a bad temperament. "Who are you to tell me how to treat my subordinates?" She stiffened. "I am Mila and I have brought something to you." He scoffed. "I have little reason to want anything from you." Mila very nearly threw her shoe at him. The male had also grown a tad arrogant around females. She turned to her companion. "Introduce yourself, my child. You are the reason we are here."**

**He watched as the other female pulled down the hood of her cloak and he gawked at what he saw. Long ebony hair, full lips and eyes that he had seen in his dreams for so long. "My name is Sonja. I am named for my mother. YOU are my father." She trembled in front of him, longing for her father's acceptance. Lucien could hardly believe what he had heard. "My daughter is dead and gone. How can this be? Do you expect me to really fall for this?"**

**The girl choked on a sob and her guardian came forward. "Let us go into the other room and I will explain how this happened. She is very upset, having only wanted to see her father with her own eyes for once." Lucien suddenly felt a tad guilty. The girl had a look of innocence about her and he had reacted like a brute. "I am sorry, my child but my mate died many centuries ago while still pregnant. If this IS true, it would be miracle for me." She nodded at him, swiping at a lone tear.**

* * *

**Lucien led Mila into his room and sat at his desk. "You can start at the beginning." He looked at her intently, waiting for her to explain her story. Mila sat on a small chair facing him, her eyes locked on his. He was still as handsome as the day she first saw him. She prayed he did not see what lay in her soul.**

**"I am a Fae, a creature of another realm that deals in magic and old ways. We still come to your world from time to time and watch the goings on. I am immortal, vastly older than you could ever imagine. I was spying on Viktor one day and saw you. You caught my attention. I watched as your story with Sonja played out and suffered with you when she was condemned by her own father. I was allowed to come back in order to save an innocent soul, the soul of your child. With a ritual, I was able to transfer her to my womb the night before Sonja's execution. It was the same night the guard came for her. You asked if they had harmed her. She told you that if anything, they had saved her. I was there, invisible to your eyes, watching. It broke my heart to take her from you but I had to make sure she would live. I named her for her mother, to honor her memory. Indeed she has been a joy to my life. I have never lied to her. She knows about the both of you. I made sure of it. She only wants to know you. Can you at least grant her a chance. The child is so lonely for her own kin." Mila's eyes had teared up. "She is the child of my heart. I will always love her but I cannot give her what her father can."**

**Lucien could see the honesty and emotion behind her words. The woman also emanated power, pure and strong. It was unusual to see a creature with such compassion as to sacrifice part of her life in order to raise the child of another. "I think I believe you and would love to know the both of you but why would you do such a thing? Sonja and I have to relation to you. We were but strangers in this existence." Her face changed and the lycan couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something. "Your situation broke my heart. I HAD to do something. My conscience wouldn't allow me to sit by and do nothing."**


End file.
